


(Не)парные отношения

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>младшая арджент впервые появляется на условной границе их города в день, когда скотту исполняется двадцать три года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)парные отношения

Младшая Арджент впервые появляется на условной границе их города в день, когда Скотту исполняется двадцать три года. Ради такого праздника мать отпрашивается с работы пораньше и вместе с ним едет к дому Хейлов, поглядывая на него с пассажирского сиденья с какой-то нежной гордостью.

\- Что? - спрашивает Скотт, чувствуя, как уголки губ ползут в улыбке вверх. - У меня что-то на лице?

\- Недоразумение, которое ты называешь щетиной, - отвечает мама, не моргнув глазом, и Скотт недовольно ворчит. - Не могу поверить, что ты вырос так быстро.

\- Ма-а-ам, - тянет Скотт шутливо, и чувствует себя совсем мальчишкой, которому астма не давала уснуть по ночам. - Ты превращаешься в сентиментальную старуху.

\- Ах ты маленький засранец, - мгновенно подбирается мама и колотит его кулаком по плечу, а Скотт только хохочет в ответ, потому что, эй, оборотень. Свои преимущества.

\- Как ты выражаешься при родном сыне, - притворно сокрушается он.

\- Мне тебя подкинули.

\- Когда ты забудешь, где лежат твои вставные зубы, я тебе это припомню.

Скотт хочет сказать что-то еще, но его сбивает с толку какой-то незнакомый запах. Что-то вкусное и манящее, что просто необходимо попробовать на вкус. Что-то, что должно принадлежать ему. Он сворачивает к обочине и прислушивается к собственным ощущениям.

\- Скотти? - только когда рука мамы ложится на его плечо, Скотт понимает, что его клыки удлинились и уже не помешаются во рту. Он превратился, сам не осознавая этого, а этого с ним не случалось уже лет шесть.

Скотт закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на обеспокоенном стуке сердца матери, и успокаивается разом. Только где-то в подсознании неприятно царапает мысль, что он что-то упустил.

\- Извини, мам, - наклоняется к ней Скотт и целует в щеку. - Услышал что-то, ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

Мама не знает, но все равно кивает. Скотт уверен, что она стребует с Дерека объяснения, как только они переступят порог дома. Впрочем, как и сам Скотт.

* * *

Первое, что замечает Скотт - насколько она красива. У нее улыбка такая, что у Скотта самого губы разъезжаются в стороны, и хочется ползти к ней на брюхе, поджав несуществующий хвост.

И ее запах - тот самый, от которого волоски на руках дыбом становятся - такой яркий, что перекрывает вонь аконита, пропитавшую, кажется, всю ее одежду.

\- Скотт, - тяжело роняет Дерек, и по тону его голоса становится ясно, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. - Пойдем.

Девушка разглядывает витрину книжного магазина, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Скотт на это не покупается - знает, насколько подлыми могут быть охотники.

Потому что зачем иначе писать законы, которые все время нарушаешь.

Больше она не кажется ему идеальной. У нее массивная челюсть и широкие скулы, и глаза посажены слишком глубоко, так, что выглядит она значительно старше своего возраста.

\- Она похожа на тетку, - говорит Дерек, и на мгновение его чувства передаются Скотту, так, что тот низко ворчит.

Дерек сразу же захлопывается, точно моллюск - слова Стайлза - и сосредотачивается на дороге. Ему не нравится переносить свою скорбь на стаю.

Воротник вдруг начинает нестерпимо душить, и Скотту хочется побыстрее оказаться у дома Хейлов, чтобы сбросить лишнюю одежду и сбежать в лес.

* * *

Он специально провоцирует Айзека на драку и уже спустя пару минут они катаются в пыли перед самым крыльцом. Еще два года назад Скотт без проблем справился бы с Лэйхи, но тот успел заматереть, как самый настоящий волк, а по выносливости едва ли не обогнать самого Скотта.

Дерек обходит их кругом и, бросив пренебрежительное "щенки", скрывается в доме.

Они просто возят друг друга в пыли, когда позади не раздаются подбадривающие крики Эрики, и ярость застилает Скотту глаза, потому что нечестно, что пара Айзека так близко.

Что ему досталась крепкая молодая волчица, способная понести здоровое потомство, а не худосочная охотница, провонявшая насквозь рябиной и аконитом.

Скотт успевает прокусить Айзеку руку, когда Стайлз выливает на них ведро холодной воды, точно на сцепившихся кошек.

\- Хватит, - раздраженно приказывает лучший друг. - Лучше от этого не станет.

Иногда Скотт ненавидит даже Стайлза.

* * *

\- Что ты делаешь здесь? - рычит Скотт, царапая стену рядом с ее головой. Приближается полная луна, и он становится слишком подозрительным, чтобы продолжать игру на выжидание. - Что потеряла в нашем городе маленькая глупая охотница?

Глаза у нее огромные, так, что Скотт может легко увидеть свое отражение - радужка золотом отсвечивает, да и лицо мало походит уже на человечье.

Скотт сходит с ума от желания пометить ее, прижаться к ее шее, где запах такой тяжелый и сладкий, и остаться так на пару часов. Или на всю жизнь.

Скотт хочет, чтобы эти аккуратные руки гладили его за ухом, точно пса, а плоский сейчас живот наполнился его волчатами.

Но больше всего ему хочется лежать рядом с ней каждое утро и водить пальцами по бархатной на вид коже.

Арджент коротко бьет его в солнечное сплетение, выбираясь из кольца его рук, и Скотт вдруг понимает с ужасом, что не сможет сделать ей ничего дурного. Что если бы встретил ее в школе, потерял бы голову разом.

\- Приехала закончить то, что начала твоя тетка? - его смех похож на лай. - Сжечь нас живьем?

Она отшатывается в сторону, словно Скотт дает ей пощечину, и от нее начинает нести гневом.

* * *

\- Мне хочется свернуться у ее ног, - признается Скотт Дереку, когда они остаются в гостиной одни. Все остальные давно пошли спать. – Мне хочется умолять ее остаться.

Он ожидает, что Дерек нарычит на него, скажет, что Скотт бесполезный мальчишка и не может справиться с собственным желанием трахнуться. Дерек вообще не отличается большой терпеливостью в том, что касается безопасности их стаи.

\- Она твоя пара, - говорит Дерек вместо этого и устало трет лицо. – Это нормально, Скотт.

Скотту хочется сказать – не всем так везет с парами, как вам. Скотту хочется обвинять Дерека в том, что тому удалось найти себе человека, который не предаст ни его, ни стаю. Скотт отчаянно завидует Айзеку, под чьим боком свернулась Эрика, оберегая живот. Джексону, который должен был вернуться с Лидией через пару месяцев. Бойду, который уже год разрывается между двумя домами, стараясь убедить родителей невесты, что у него самые честные намерения.

Скотт фыркает, когда вспоминает это, и Дерек легонько толкает его плечом, прежде чем поднимается и идет на кухню за пивом. Скотт думает, что если бы отец не ушел, они бы сидели с ним точно так же, правда, исключая проблему оборотней и охотников на них.

* * *

Скотт заканчивает на полу в номере ее дешевого отеля. От нее пахнет человеческой кровью, и Скотт сдается. Садится перед ней на колени и ждет, пока она раскроется.

\- Я убила собственного деда, - говорит она наконец, и голос ее звенит от нескрываемого торжества. – Эту тварь, из-за которого чуть не погиб отец. Я убила его.

Скотт слизывает кровь с ее рук и преодолевает желание причинить ей боль. Укусить ее. Привязать к себе и никуда не отпускать, потому что только так, у ее ног, ему становится легче. Виски больше не раскалываются и голова на удивление ясная.

\- Я убивала только тех, кто того заслуживает, - говорит Арджент, и в ее словах нет лжи. – Я бы никогда не тронула мирную стаю.

Скотту плевать, и его пугает то, что обычная женщина способна настолько лишить его разума. Дерек прав, когда порой в сердцах называет его безрассудным щенком.

\- Если ты тронешь кого-то из нас, - Скотт тянет ее за колени на себя, пока она почти не съезжает с кровати, и утыкается лицом в низ ее живота. Дурман женского желания сводит с ума. – Если ты тронешь хоть кого-то из нас, я сам перегрызу тебе горло.

Он рывком стаскивает ее на пол.

* * *

Дерек только кивает, когда видит их на следующий день в городе вместе. Скотт отвечает ему кислой гримасой.


End file.
